vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/League of Civilized Worlds/II
=Hilam= The Hilam are a soft-bodied, gelatinous, humanoid species native to the planet of TBD in the TBD system. Biology Physiology The Hilam are androgynous and asexual bipedal organisms, with translucent, bioluminescent skin and organs which they use to convey thoughts, feelings, and speech patterns. They possess a head, two arms and two legs, and a small vertical slit which serves as their "mouth" and seems to "disappear" when not in use, allowing them to consume food orally as needed. However, the Hilam are incapable of complex verbal communication, instead relying on visual signals produced with their bioluminescent bodies, and making low-pitch whistling sounds to indicate strong emotions over greater distances. Hilam stand on average about 5'4" (162.56 cm) on average, an weigh about 130 lbs (58.9 kg), most of the weight being high-water content and densely-packed muscle cells. It was originally believed by League scientists that there were two sexes within the species, one being the aggressive "males" and the other the passive "females". However, this was proven to be unfounded as all members of the race were shown to be equally as aggressive as one another, and all only when pushed to defend themselves. The Hilam appear to have vaguely feminine bodies, with large hips, narrow waists, and a high leg-body-ratio (LBR) indicative of female humanoids, but lack breasts which are the most visible and defining features of the female body. Hilam eyes consist of four all-black orbs – two large eyes above and two small eyes below – which when active, produce an array of lights and colors which serve as the primary means of speech and signal coordination within the species. Lacking a nose given their aquatic nature, the Hilam have no traditional sense of smell, and appear immune to the effects of certain toxins that are introduced via nasal cavities. They possess a set of gills below the chest, which are capable of processing oxygen even in the absence of water, as required for survival on ground. As aforementioned, the Hilam have a small vertical slit which serves as the oral cavity they use for the consumption of food. The Hilam have no teeth, but shallow food whole or in part, and digest the food with powerful stomach acids capable of processing the material with a few hours time. Hilam do possess a prehensile tongue, mostly to help break up food into smaller portions for digestion, but they are capable of taste and are relatively long and powerful. The skeletal system of the Hilam appears to consist of bones consisting of a type of thick keratin of a pinkish white coloration. The bones are clearly capable of supporting the weight of the Hilam's body, as well as up to 75-80% of the weight of the Hilam itself. The skeleton does not consist of a skull, or even femur akin to that in other species, where the bulk of the lower body's weight is carried. Where the skull would rest instead exists a "stub" where a dense pack of nerves and nerve endings burst forth into the head. The massive bundle of pink, purple, and white blue nerve endings fill the cranial space of the head, and exit from the rear-end of the head as thousands of strands of "hair" down to the shoulder-blades. They are protected in their exposed state by thick membrane, which protects the nerves from physical harm and exposure to the air and particulates. Descending from the back of the head are between five to seven large tendrils which contain vital clusters of what serve as the central parts of the Hilam "brain". It would appears that the Hilam skeleton serves as a means wrapping the Hilam's extensive nervous system around a centralized "antenna" of sorts, and providing structural support to the limbs and back. The hands and feet of the Hilam consist of five fingers and toes on all four limbs, and have webs which connect the appendages together. The skin of the Hilam varies from clear blue to a milky pink based on age and location. Hilam are not naturally accustom to walking upright, and typically move with a wide sway with their arms more outstretched than normal for humanoids, with the goal of balancing themselves as they move. Hilam skin is tough yet pliable, with a definitively gelatinous texture to it thanks to the natural gel the Hilam seem to emit from the pours on their bodies. The substance serves as a moisture trap, allowing them to operate outside of the water for prolonged periods of time. Consequently, they do not require constant exposure to water to live, and can survive quite well on the surface on a permanent basis. However, they become lethargic when exposed to high levels of heat or dry air, and will succumb to the effects of dehydration at a far faster rate than a non-aquatic lifeform would with the same degree of exposure. Without some degree of moisture to keep them hydrated, the Hilam will ultimately die of advanced stages of dehydration. Hilam are highly susceptible to the cold, and find temperatures below 15°C (59°F) to be unbearably painful, and thus stick to warm, tropical regions wherever possible. Hilam are relatively frail compared to their biological mass, lacking the degree of upper-body strength found in most other humanoid lifeforms of similar build. However, they are capable of protecting themselves by unleashing several two to three foot long flagellum from their hands, which possess millions of , all of which possess nematocytes – microscopic harpoon-shaped mechanisms which inject venom directly into a victim or attacker. A Hilam can force the flagellum from their arms through the palm of their hands using the vast number of muscles within their body, allowing for immediate strikes in self-defense. The toxicity of the stings apparently depends on the age of the Hilam, and the overall exposure and number of nematocytes that hit the individual, though in all cases the wound appears as a burn mark and is extremely painful to touch or treat. Hilam seem capable of performing these sorts of attacks at an early age, though they seek alternatives to fighting if it can be avoided, instead looking to escape rather than fight. Minor Hilam are generally harmless, only causing irritation of the skin, which though unpleasant is completely harmless. Most children do so without knowing or may do so without knowing the harm it can do to others, and are widely disciplined for their actions against strangers. Psychology Hilam are, by and large, harmless when approached and rather genial toward other individuals. They are typically distressed or skittish when confronted by hostile forces, and often seek to avoid conflicts out of fear and panic. As a species, Hilam are neither courageous or daring, and tend to stick to large groups of their own members so as to limit their interactions with other species. List of Hilam names *'Examples:' **Miala Kayuyua **Sialu Nilolau **Faola Maluyua Hilam names Surnames ---- =Damar= Biology Physiology Psychology List of Damar names *'Examples:' **Tkr'Vyk:Dhadu'KgJuvanyogdu **Ryk'Tkn:Nyika'KgDaguhyodka **Whi'Huk:Hhiyi'KgRuvahyodka Houses Caste prefix Damar names Sexual identifier Surnames ---- =Azurigu= Biology Physiology The Azurigu are a blue-skinned humanoid lupine species, with a two arms, two legs, and a head typical of their racial phenotype. Azurigu possess a relatively thin layer of bluish-green fur which covers their entire body, and which is superb at protecting them from cold weather in their native environment. Of note is that it is the color of their fur from which the race gets it name, "Azurigu" coming from, in part, the Mikaean term "azure", or blue, and the other half "-igu" coming from the old Azurigu term for "child". There are two sexes within the species, male and female, with clearly defined gender roles that all members of society are expected to live by. Male Azurigu stand on average about 6'3" (190.5 cm), and weigh about 139 lbs (63 kg), most of which being lean muscle. Female Azurigu stand about 5'11" (180.3 cm) on average, and weigh around 128 lbs (58 kg), though most of this being fatty tissue around the thighs and breasts. Azurigu hair long, straight, and jet black in coloration, and boasts a somewhat silky texture for which the race is famed. As a race, Azurigu are relative tall compared to other humanoid lifeforms within the League. The Azurigu face is somewhat flat with a pointed center forming at the nose, with somewhat feline characteristics. Their ears come out about 3.4-5" inches (8.6-12.7 cm) from the sides of their head, and possess keen senses allowing the Azurigu to hear up to several hundred meters away. The eye of the Azurigu are pure black in color, but have a number of advantages in the form of heightened night-vision capabilities not found in the other humanoid races of the League. As with other non-sentient lupine species, the Azurigu have an acute olfactory capabilities, which are considered one of the sharpest, if not the sharpest sense of the species as a whole. An Azurigu adult male is capable of tracking the scent of an individual up to several kilometers away, using only a few cells left behind by the person. The biological material left behind can be up to two or even three weeks old, but would be more than sufficient for the Azurigu to pick up the scent and track them. Consequently, the Azurigu are famed trackers and scouts within the military, and have historically dominated the light infantry units of the League for decades. The musculoskeletal system of the Azurigu boasts a lightweight frame in the form of the skeleton, and a dense muscular structure, granting the species greater physical strength than their sinewy appearance would reveal. Azurigu bones have a honeycomb structure granting the bones a far lighter weight than normal, but preserving the strength of their skeleton as a whole. Combined with their high level of adrenaline and stamina, Azurigu excel at endurance running, and can outrun and outlast any of their peers over any distance regardless of either terrain or training. All members of the species possess natural weapons in the form of claws and sharp teeth, the claws themselves composed of a thick, black keratin, which can cut through most flesh without resistance. Azurigu saliva consists of anti-clotting and anti-vascular constriction substances, preventing a bite wound from healing, and causing the victim to bleed out or slow down to heal, giving the Azurigu time to catch up with them. Azurigu dietary preferences are relatively broad, with practically any digestible material being sufficient for the needs of the species. Though the Azurigu are predominately carnivores, they are omnivores and will eat whatever they have access too. Food as a whole is viewed with a higher degree of respect and value by the Azurigu, and never taken for granted by members of the species, who will view their meal as a gift and treat it as such. The digestive tract of the species is well-equipped to deal with parasites and diseases, allowing an Azurigu to consume rancid meat without succumbing to most of the issues linked with doing so. The digestive fluids in the stomach will destroy any parasites within the food, and break down most of the material allowing the Azurigu to pull whatever nutrients within the item out as possible. As such, the Azurigu can best be described as scavenger eaters, consuming carrion and hunting whatever they can find for food. Cannibalism is not looked down upon by the Azurigu, and is in fact considered an honor to feed one's loved ones after death. Psychology List of Azurigu names *'Examples:' **Ituanuku Qoakoek Ik'Teotuik Qeoqaslouk **Ukaukatu Nuouqat Qa'Qiukik Saekosluuk **Uquurusu Muukook Ik'Mualiik Tookowlook Spirit names Patronyms Azurigu names Surnames =Yilani= Biology Physiology The Yilani are a bipedal, humanoid species with reptilian characteristics which dominate their physiology, generally making them indistinguishable from other humanoid races on a physical level. They received their name from the Hilam term for "aggressor", based on their introduction into the League as an invading race looking for more breeding grounds. Yilani possess two arms, two legs, a head, and a long, prehensile tail powerful enough to grip large or heavy objects with a degree finesse. They are tall, slender-build individuals divided into two traditional sexes – male and female – who stand on average between 6'3" (190.5 cm) for males, and 5'11" (180.34 cm) for females; with the males generally weighing in around 192 lbs (96.16 kg) and the females weighing about 179 lbs (81.19 kg) on average. The body of a Yilani is covered with two variants of scales; one of which is soft and leathery, covering the abdomen, chest, palms and foot soles, and the second being the harder, chitin scales which cover the arms, legs, head, and other important extremities on the body. These scales come in a wide range of colors, from the more typical deep dark greens, to the more subtle yellow colors, to the fantastic yet extremely rare whites and silvers. The Yilani cannot grow hair due to the presence of scales on their body and the lack of soft tissue for hair follicles to grow through, consequently making the Yilani bald as a species. The face of a Yilani possesses distinctly mammalian features found in such races as the Mikaeans, Elysians, and Sikatrians, but with reptilian features that make the Yilani easily distinguishable from their fellow humanoid neighbors. Yilani eyes are predominately yellow with three different eyelids; a regular one at the top, TBD, and a translucent set at the bottom. Compared to the other species with their physical build, the Yilani are mostly muscle, having much in common with the serpents of various planets, with a powerful muscular system built around a lightweight, yet highly-reinforced skeletal system as the frame. Thus, the Yilani weight far more than other individuals of the same height and build, and are several magnitudes stronger than any individual in a one-on-one match-up.